Across the Universe Deleted Scene: 'An Eternity in an Hour'
by Kala Lane-Kent
Summary: Picking up from the ending of Chapter 55, Kal-El and Lois have their first moments alone since before he sent her away from New Krypton. But the knowledge that they'll soon be separated by war hangs in both their minds.


When they broke apart from the kiss, breathless and starry-eyed, Kal-El grinned at her. "If this is hatred, I worry about seeing how you show affection."

"Shut up," Lois groused, though her smirk was playful. She pulled him in for another kiss, and he felt her teeth close around his lower lip, giving it a gentle bite. Kal-El gave her the same treatment, careful of his strength. He'd been fortunate to learn to temper his newfound powers as they manifested, which had allowed him to hug Lois tight without bruising her.

They had both missed each other, and Lois was making it obvious by nuzzling into his neck, almost purring in her delight. Kal-El kissed the tender place behind her ear, making her chuckle, and caught a whiff of almost-intoxicating scent as she squirmed away from the tickling kiss. A hint of her shampoo, a bit of perfume, but mostly the warm clean scent of her skin. _That_ he could savor, and he did.

Everything about Lois was intoxicating, though. The softness of her skin, the huskiness of her voice, the mischievous gleam in her gaze, all of it wove a spell around him that Kal-El had no desire to break. With his arms wrapped around her, he lay back on the couch, and her dark hair curtained them both in a little world of intimacy and joy.

For a few moments it was almost chaste, the two of them reveling in each other's nearness. The sensual enjoyment was overshadowed for now by the fact that this was _Lois_ , the woman he loved, the woman he'd risked everything for. And she was finally, finally his again, his to nuzzle his nose against hers and make her smile indulgently at him. It was bliss, and Kal-El lost himself in it.

Lois tugged his shirt up, running her hands underneath it. "God, you're warm," she murmured against his neck, tracing the firm ridges and flat planes of muscle. He repaid the favor, trailing his fingertips up along her spine. Such a sweet, perfect curve—but then, she was made of sweet, perfect curves, so far as he was concerned, and Kal-El set about tracing as many of them as possible. Lois purred at the attention, swiveling her hips into his touch.

 _That_ particular motion had very specific memories, and Kal-El caught his breath. The first time between them, she had led the dance, sitting astride him like this and moving like that as she found the right angle. It had been an overwhelming experience, that first intense rush of forbidden pleasure seared into his memory, and he could almost taste the anticipation he'd felt then.

The reminiscence was more than just mental. Lois clearly felt it, and hummed her pleasure. Bracing her hands against his chest, Lois leaned up, looking down at him seriously. "So, I take this to mean you're still interested in me even after I had a kid?"

His hands fit so naturally at her hips, and Kal-El gave her a slow, lazy smile, thinking of the last time they'd fit together just like this—though there hadn't been clothes in the way then. "I will _always_ be interested in you. Don't be silly, Lois." He shifted his hands to her rear, and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

Another shift of her hips and her lips quirked up in a amused curve. "Silly, huh?" she murmured, "I'll show you silly, smart guy." Sitting up against him _just there_ , Lois caught her shirt by the hem, pulling it over her head with little grace, her hair in her eyes after. Not minding where it landed, she tossed it away with an impatient brush at her hair. The rapt expression on his face earned him a full-fledged grin this time. Moving slowly again him twice, she could feel heat lighting in her veins even before she watched his eyes darken and his breath come faster. Moving back to loom over him, her voice low now, "Tell me something, Kal-El? Does that feel silly at all?"

"Only if you still think I'm not interested," he said, and there was a new note in his voice, low and molten. Kal-El slid his hands up her sides to cup her still-clothed breasts. They were a trifle weightier in his palms than he remembered, but beyond the lacy fabric, the silken texture of her skin was the same. So was the way Lois' eyelids fluttered when he slipped under the bra and brushed against the sensitive peaks. His senses were achingly acute, and he heard the tiniest catch in her breath, even heard her heart racing with excitement. Enthralled by sensation, Kal-El leaned up to capture her lips for another kiss.

Lips greedy on his now, he felt a shudder run through her as his teasing gained more substance. Lois didn't bother to show any form of shame when she wound her jeans-clad legs around his waist, pressing into his touch. Their kiss ended abruptly with a gasp and moan from Lois. Eyes intent on his, her small hands had caught up his own shirt before pulling it roughly over his head and fusing their lips again. The trailing caress of her fingertips reminded him of that last night together, desperate for every reminder, every inch of each other. Just in case there wouldn't be another time.

Lois mapped his skin anew, breaking the kiss to nibble his throat. The bra was in his way now, and Kal-El reached for its clasp. For some reason, this particular garment had always caused him difficulty, and many times Lois had laughingly stopped him from wrestling with it just to reach behind her and unhook it in a seemingly-simple move that came from long association. Now was no different, and it felt like the clasp was actively resisting him. Kal-El growled his frustration, and Lois laughed against his skin, nipping his earlobe.

It was silly, that a little piece of lace and satin and a couple of small hooks were this difficult to remove. He tugged at the bra, glaring at the strap over her shoulder, knowing that any second Lois would sit up and take it off herself.

For a moment, his vision went red, and the strap parted with a tiny sizzle. Surprised, Kal-El tugged a bit harder on the band than he'd meant to, and the bra was no match for his strength. As it came apart and fell between them, Lois looked at it with amused speculation. That brought her eyes up to his then; yes, there was heat there, but also wonder. Again, her breath was coming faster; eyes dilated. It didn't seem to scare her, as he'd half-expected it would. Instead, she murmured, her voice a husky whisper. "You pretty sure of what you're doing with that? Because _that_ …"

"That was kind of dangerous?" Kal-El finished the sentence. The heat vision had only cropped up a few times, but he'd never done it accidentally before. Then again, he'd never been this intensely passionate and frustrated at the same time before, not since coming to Earth.

"Actually, that was kinda hot," Lois corrected, her voice soft and slightly hazy. Kal-El knew that tone very well, and certain parts of him made his recognition very evident. He wanted to say something about her being the one who was hot, making light of the clever dual meaning in her language, but he was too distracted. Far too much of her bare skin was available for him to caress and kiss, so words would have to wait. At least until he reacquainted himself with every luscious inch of her.

And her response was immediate, her body's movements working in tandem to his. He knew the next day or the day after, the upcoming separation, was in the both of their minds when she pressed her forehead to his even as her hips again took up their rhythm. Her grin, half hidden in the length of her black hair, couldn't just hint at her wicked intent. "C'mon, Kal-El. Don't tell me that this new-found stuff has made you change your mind about this. Because I can put the shirt back on and check on Connor…"

"Don't make me burn the shirt, too," he muttered teasingly, kissing her neck and along her collarbone. "Nothing can change my mind about you." Lois sounded as though she wanted proof, though, and he intended to give it to her.

Jeans were a particularly annoying garment to remove, especially in the narrow space afforded by the couch. He managed to get the button undone and the zipper down, enough to press his palm against her belly and slip downward. Her core was still veiled by one last layer of fabric, but its secret heat welcomed his touch. "Now who's having second thoughts? I remember you getting out of these much faster, before…"

Those teasing hazel eyes rolled back with a heated moan, her back arching as if she had been jolted by electricity. Suddenly, the taunting game grew too real, too immediate, for both of them. Trembling, gasps falling from her lips, he felt her press her sex against his questing fingers wantonly. Even as she maneuvered to widen her thighs to welcome him further, she caught his shoulders to keep her balance in the onslaught. "I remember…you being pretty determined to…oh… _ohhhh_. Determined to get …get me out… _out_ of them." Another stifled cry, full of want, as he stroked his fingers more strongly against her now-soaked garment. Dazed, darkened eyes met his, the intense hunger in them that told him just how badly she wanted this. "Oh God, these damn _jeans_! Help me, Kal-El...help me get…get them off. I want you in me. Please, Kal-El, I can't. My hands are shaking too bad…"

He was more than willing to do as she asked, but the couch was a bit too narrow for him to maneuver easily. "Enough of this, hold on." Kal-El muttered a curse in Kryptonese, and gathered Lois close to him before standing up. She made a little surprised noise at first, but wrapped her legs around his back and purred encouragement in his ear as he carried her swiftly to what she murmured was her bedroom. There, he laid her down on the bed and tugged at the waistband, catching her panties as well. Laughing huskily, Lois arched her back and shimmied her hips. With her help, he was finally able to tug her jeans off—without tearing the fabric, which he was rather proud of.

Now she was bare to him at last, and despite how impatient he was, Kal-El took a moment to unbutton his own jeans and shove them hastily off. Finally, finally, he eclipsed Lois' body with his own, skin meeting skin in a thousand electrifying connections.

Oh, the moan that trickled from her lips then, Lois' eyes closed with the strength of the sensation, only to open and lock her gaze to his when she moved to make herself more comfortable. Slowly, she slipped her bare legs back around his waist. Her hair was so dark against the white pillowcases, an image that brought back those memories of times past with immediacy. Running her hands up his back, following the shape of the muscles there, her eyes were darkening again. Her voice was an urgent whisper then. "C'mon, Kal-El. C'mon. We might run out of time. I want…"

He wanted to take this slow, to savor every second, to make certain that she had her fulfillment several times over. But with Lois' greedy voice in his ear and the scent of her desire intoxicating him, it was all too much. He'd been without her too long, missing her even when he couldn't remember who he was, and his need was too urgent now to deny. Kal-El caught the back of her thigh and shifted slightly, gliding against her for one taunting stroke. "I love you," he murmured, his own gaze dark and wanting on hers, and thrust to claim his lover once again.

Those hazel eyes went wide, as they always did, before closing against the first waves, that throaty gasp he had heard so many times escaping her lips. It had always overwhelmed her when they first began, needing a moment to come back to herself. In seconds, her eyes were back on his, dazed as they seemed. Lois' back bowed then, her fingers twining in his hair. A whimpering little moan rose from her lips before she tightened around him, shifted her hips to urge him on. "I love…I love you, too. Love you. Promise…promise to come back. Promise me."

"Always," he managed to say between panting breaths, trying to hold back, keep it slow and sweet enough to express how much he'd longed for her. Kal-El was only partly succeeding, the yearning overwhelmed by greedy delight in being with her again. "Always, Lois, I'll always come back to you, always find my way … home…" No more words, just the desperately heated kisses and his hands roaming her body, hungry for every inch of her. So hungry, in fact, that the next thrust made her slide up several inches on the bed.

There was laughter mixed in with her groan, Lois arching hard up against him one more time. Without warning, she tightened her legs around him and moved to roll him over as they had many times before. Only it didn't quite work as it always had. They both moaned loudly at the shift, Lois' expression intense and confused. "Wha…why?"

"Strength," he managed to say, and caught her hip, completing the roll for her. The view from here was amazing.

There was the wonder again, quickly overtaken by the little frowning pout she gave him. Only in the bedroom did Lois Lane ever pout. For a moment, she only sat atop him with her arms crossed, glaring down at him. Kal-El knew at once that this was over her losing an advantage, trying to hide his grin. All too aware that they were still connected, Lois settled again, only to slowly tighten around him again. A wicked little grin flashed across her lips then, bracing her hands on his chest, "Well, you better do something about that then. Don't you think?"

"I think you have enough advantages," Kal-El murmured, and let his hands slide up to her chest again. Cupping her breasts, he stroked the eager peaks, loving the exquisite feel of them tightening under his touch. He arched up into her, trying to set a rhythm that would satisfy them both.

From the way that she groaned slowly, moving against him in tandem, he had done just that. "Mmmm, says…says you," she murmured, closing her eyes half-way. "Powers…kinda…kinda level the playing…playing field. Unfair and…and you know it." Not to mention, he himself was using one of his own favorite weakness against her. Kal-El did note, however, that Lois wasn't complaining about that. But if they were going to argue advantages...

He rose up just enough to reach her, lips closing over her nipple. The moment his mouth touched her, thrusting more insistently to double the reaction, Lois bucked up with a wild cry, body bowing backward in response. The combination had always been one to hit all her triggers at once. But Lois wasn't willing to be alone in overwhelming need. The sudden tightening on him made him gasp, groan when she released him slowly, only to recapture him again. Early in their love-making, she had tried this, delighted when it had the desired results. "Still gonna…make…you…" she trailed off, voice heated and lost, tension throughout her undulating form. "C'mon, Kal-El, c'mon. Let you pin me…when we're done…but I wanna…wanna…"

Kal-El could only groan, falling back to the bed so as to thrust more strongly upward. She was glorious, riding the rhythm and swiveling her hips. The entire world seemed to narrow to himself and Lois, and the impossibly intense pleasure building between them. "By Rao, I love you," he rasped out. Fulfillment was close—too close, and he needed to bring her with him into ecstasy. So he brushed a hand over her belly and down, his thumb finding the center of her pleasure.

As always, this caught up in her satisfaction, it was more than she could manage to hold against. A wail then, high and sharp, a few more wild thrusts, Lois' entire body shaking when she finally broke. Falling forward, her hands braced against his chest, clutching slightly. "Love…love… _Kal-El_ …" Even with her eyes closed, crying out his name through gritted teeth, he could feel her trying to hold on. To wait for him.

" _Lois_ ," and her name was a prayer on his tongue, just before his world went supernova. That moment always defied description, leaving him amazed and awed by the purity of pleasure and desire.

After, trying to catch his breath, Kal-El murmured, "I love you," and ran his hand into Lois' tousled hair.

Still sprawled across him, she groaned softly before sliding down to curl into his side. It was her habit when they ended in that position or even for actual sleep. Nuzzling her way against him, Lois rested her cheek against his chest, pressing a kiss there. Her arm slipped around him with a soft murmur, "I love you. I just don't want to lose you this quick."

"You're not going to lose me," he told her. "I came all the way to Earth for you, I'm not going to let you go now."

Lois raised her head then, serious eyes meeting his own. It was clear what she was thinking. He knew she was unhappy about the plans; no, it wasn't fair to only be given this much time. But the alternative would likely separate them forever. There was also Connor to consider now. "Then you remember that when you run off to fight this war for my father. That that was why you came here."

"I came here to be with you," he insisted. "That also means making sure you and Connor are safe from Zod. And I'm not going to argue this with you again, Lois." As far as Kal-El was concerned, there was nothing else he could do. He would've loved to head off into civilian life with Lois, let her show him all the wonders Earth had to offer, but there was a war going on and both of them would be key players in it, whether they wanted to or not.

To end the discussion before it grew heated, Kal-El chose to evoke a different kind of heat, and leaned up to kiss Lois again. She grumbled a little into the kiss, eventually giving in when he wouldn't stop. Turning her head a little, baring her throat to him, he heard her mutter, "Not right now, you're not. But you haven't heard the end of this, you."

"I can accept that," he said, and deepened the kiss.


End file.
